Face Down One Shot
by RogueRukia
Summary: Who's going to save Kagome from Inuyasha's beatings? And what happens when I twist it with a song? D Read to find out!KxK


The stage lights simmered at the touch. He stepped onto the stage, grinning, as he placed his guitar strap around his neck and plugged in his guitar.

His voice echoed in the stadium.

_One, two, a one two three four--!_

The tempo was quick and his voice boomed over the speakers.

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my head.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around.  
I see what's going down._

Koga sang his heart out. He knew that somebody in the audience would realize he was talking about her. He picked up the tempo, nodding his head fast to get the hair out of his eyes.

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror,  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again.  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you_

A flashback came to Koga. A flashback with alot of pain. For both him and her...

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

Kagome was thrown against the wall and kicked in the sides. She screamed and had tears streaming down her face.

He growled at her. "SHUT UP YOU WORTHLESS BITCH!"

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

Kagome tried to grab something to defend herself with, but her hand was stepped on by Inuyasha. She yelped and cried, trying to remove her hand from under his massive weight. He stepped harder. Kagome's world was crumbling. 'Think..Think...' she kept saying to herself. 'Just deal with it...it will all be over soon...'

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

She sighed, knowing this would be the only life she'd ever have. To be beaten by the one person she thought would protect her.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect;  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence.  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown.  
I see what's going down._

The beatings had come regularly. Everday since they were married. Inuyasha had completed the Shikon Jewel and wished himself a full demon. Against Kagome's will, she let him beat her. She'd bleed and cry to herself at night and get beaten again. She didn't know a thing about medicine, and she'd often wonder how long it would take for her to bleed to death.

_I see the way you go and say you're right again, say your right again heed my lecture _

She bowed her head after the beating and sobbed at his feet. "I'm sorry Inuyasha...I'm sorry...". Pathetic. What kind of person was she? The sad kind. The one who bend under the slightest ounce of pressure.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end as your lies crumble down, a new life she has._

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough._

One night, Kagome decided she couldn't take anymore. She got up and told Inuyasha she was leaving him. Slap. She fell to the ground and felt her cheek. He looked down at her sneering. "What do you take me for...? Some kind of generous man? You're lucky I took in a whore like you. Don't tell me when you've had enough." And with that, he spit on her. She got up, and grabbed the knife she had been hiding, and flung it at Inuyasha. He dodged it easy and she kicked him in the side. She knew he'd go after her and she ran out. Not too far behind, was Inuyasha. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT YOU SLUT!" Kagome kept running. Against a demon, she was dead meat. Koga was outside with flowers, going to congratulate the newly married couple. He dropped the flower when he saw Kagome running toward him, crying and bruised. He hugged her and stood before her when Inuyasha came.

Inuyasha laughed in mock. "Well well well...if it isn't the little wolf. What do you want asshole."

Koga growled at him. "HOW DARE YOU TREAT KAGOME THIS WAY. What the hell is wrong with you! Go hurt somebody else, you disgusting filth!"

Inuyasha smirked. "I have other toys to play with. I don't need that ugly one. I have Kikyo. When you have Kikyo, when do you need anything else? Huh? What do you say to that ugly?" he said, pointing at Kagome.

Kagome, at this point, was speechless. With pain, with betrayal, with rage. She quieted down and clung to Koga's fur shoulder pads. Shaking, she threw her head against him. "Take me...away..."

Koga grabbed Kagome and, holding her like a groom holds his bride, gave one last death glare at Inuyasha and ran off.

_It's coming round again.  
It's coming round again._

Koga got back to his lair, and it was lonely. His pack had gone hunting. It was just him and Kagome. Koga looked around and placed Kagome on his bed. He moved the hair out of her face and looked at her cuts and scrapes. He sighed a heavy sigh, and was glad she hadn't died in that hell hole. He went to kiss her cheek but she whimpered and curled up, crying again. He turned away and sat in front of her. "Y'know...Kagome...I'm glad...you came with me...and nobody else. I promise you don't have to go back to Inuyasha. I'm sure you can stay here...I'm sorry...I'm bad with words." He grunted and turned away, secretly crying for her. The pain she didn't deserve to feel...inflicted upon her beautiful pale skin and her hopes and beauty, stripped of her soul. She was broken and empty. A shell.

Kagome snaked her arms around his waist and cried into his back. She moved her arms, and he snaked his arms around her waist too. She was in his arms, and this was all he ever wanted. To hold her like this, to keep her safe, and to make her his. In his mind, he kept saying to himself the same lines over and over again:

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end As your lies crumble down, a new life she has _

Kagome got her wounds nursed and she decided to stay with Koga. And within him she found the person she'd wanted all along, but was too blind to see.

Koga finished the song and the crowd cheered. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and held out his hand, where Kagome was pulled onto the stage. After the crowd had slowed down their clapping, Koga stole a kiss from Kagome, which she gladly gave. The crowd roared again.

Inuyasha held Koga's CD in his hand. He was big in Modern Japan now. Inuyasha dug his claws into the cd and craked it, smashing it to bits. He growled and ripped the paper in the CD. A tiny piece of paper, missed by his fury, hit the ground behind him. The picture of him holding Kagome, and the line below read:

**To my amazing wife. The one who was face down in the dirt, and had the will to get back up. My hero, my partner, my best friend. I love you, Kagome.

* * *

**

First story after two years. Lol. You should be proud of me!

Read and Review please. Please Please Please

By the way; I don't own Inuyasha. Poo.


End file.
